Nick's Nightmare
by Suicidal-Insomniac
Summary: Nick's point of view on why he was damned. He believed it was all Ash's fault but what will he believe when he thinks it over? M rated just saying. Also please review thx.Nick's oneshot. Has Nick Simi lemon but it sucks cuz he sucks in bed. Simi said so.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. You know that's really not fun to say at all. Though, I do own my imagination and my boredom that led me to write.

**THE MISTAKE **

I was lying in Artemis' bed drifting in and out of sleep. For reasons unkown to me I had came here with the promise of no more pain and a mini vacation and a shot at _he who must not be thought of _which I didn't believe but hey can you blame a guy for trying. Though I seriously can't believe that I had actually trusted this bitch. For some reason I had talked to Artemis at _he who must not be thought of_'s wedding and it was then I kind of pitied her but who knew she'd be this bad _oh wait my conscience_ I knew I should have listened to it that one time. I should have expected this crap. As soon as Tory had anounced to Savitar and _he who must not be thought of_ that she was pregnant the news had swept the immortal thing that suprised me was for them to be the kings of secrets they could really spread news fast. And as you know Artemis is a mega immortal stalker and when she found out she blew a gasket. For the _malachai_ I feel like crap at the moment, I can't erase this horrible feeling of dread as I thought over all that had happened in my life over the past years. I started to think about the one sentence that wouldn't stop bugging me _"This is entirely your fault"_, but it couldn't be. It was _he who must not be thought of_'s fault. Yeah that's it. _He who must not be thought of_ is the reason for me being like this and my being mother dead. But I couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't. My mind drifted to the night that had damned me.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I have to go, Nick, can you stay with Simi?" Tabitha asked._

"_Yeah I'm cool go handle your business she'll be fine." I had responded._

_As soon as Tabitha had left I looked at Simi for the first time and she was gorgeous. I felt like I was about to jizz in my pants which I hadn't done since I was fourteen I couldn't focus on a thing except getting laid at the moment. She had taken my hand and led me into the notorious sanctuary bar owned by the Peltier were-bears. We had fun, we had danced and talked then we had sat down and ordered barbeque. I was really surprised though when I saw that a girl that skinny could consume more barbeque than I could possibly want. Putting that aside I had said goodnight and told my mom I would pick her up when her shift ended. Walking home I had noticed that Simi was still with me. She wasn't really talking about anything besides the great night. I asked her if she wanted me to take her home but all I got was an angry mumble about a annoying bitch goddess. It didn't seem natural but I didn't press the subject "No" she had finally said._

_Already I was close to home so I decided to take her there. We were in my room and looking at her so close I couldn't contain his lust any longer. I would have decided differently because I didn't know her but that didn't stop me before and all the blood that my brain had was rushing south by that time. Bending my head down I had captured her lips with mine. She didn't exactly kiss me back so much as sit there. I quickly took that as reassurance and began pulling my shirt over my head. I was panting by the time we were both undressed and she started smiling. Gently I pushed her down on my bed. What was kind of a surprise was when I found that a little hard to do until she realized what I was trying and lay down. I didn't think and should've took that as a warning. I quickly put on a condom, safety first. Then I started kissing her furiously and the air was getting hotter by the second. I didn't notice it at the time but when she was kissing my neck I could swear she had licked it and said "No Simi, no people." I probably wouldn't have cared._

_During our mouth play I had given into the first thrust. She wasn't warm at all more like luke as some say. I kept it up for a few minutes but I got a little tired. After giving a light lick and suck to her nipples I gave a faster pace.I still didn't get a reaction really. I was about to go down but I remembered that I was a little slow at that and I had things to do later. She was lightly panting and we were both sweaty. When women came I thought they normally screamed or something but I wasn't sure. Since the only sound she made after I had sped up was a small giggle. I was a little bit satisfied with that response. I quickened the pace until I came. _

**TIME JUMP**

_I had a jump in my step by the time we had both showered quickly and dressed. When we had left my house I asked her if she wanted me to take her home but she quickly said "No, I have to go bye Nicky." Then she ran off in the opposite direction. _

_I checked my rolex and it wasn't time to go get my mom so I thought about wandering around the ninth quarter for a while.__Feeling slightly alone I had headed off to Kyrian's place knowing it would soon be time to pick up my mom. When I arrived Tabitha opened the door. "__Hey Tabitha where's Kyrian?" I had asked._

"_Leave now." She said quietly._

"_Why?" I said as I walked past her through the door._

"_Nick, Ash is here with Simi." I instantly felt sick and wanted to run to cover. _

"_Hey Nicky!" Simi said as she walked down the stairs with Acheron _

REALITY

I rolled over in Artemis' bed. With my hand over my face I let out a great growl. I stood up in the room "Damnit all, why I couldn't keep it in my pants once, I have no clue." For a second I believed it was my fault but I knew really who was to blame. "That bastards ruined my life!" Punching a hole in the wall I shouted "Ash I'm going to kill you."

Then Artemis appeared, took one look at her wall and said "What the hell happened here." I flipped her off before I shimmered out to look for Acheron.


End file.
